El sacrificio de Angemon
by HikariCaelum
Summary: "Entonces sucedió. Sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, sin que tan siquiera hubiera tenido la fuerza para decir algo". ¿Qué sintió T.K. cuando Angemon tuvo que sacrificarse para vencer a Devimon? ¿Cómo fue su vida después de eso?


**~ El sacrificio de Angemon ~**

.

-_Lo siento, T.K_... -me susurró Angemon.

No supe por qué se estaba disculpando pero un dolor intenso luchaba por hacerse con mi corazón. Miré a mi compañero digimon con miedo y confusión. ¿Qué quería decir? No estaba seguro de querer saber la respuesta a mi pregunta, pero no podría escapar de ella. Sabía que algo estaba a punto de suceder. Algo_ muy malo_.

Quise decir algo. Detenerle de alguna manera. Aunque no estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer, sabía que no sería bueno para él. Pero por mucho que quise no pude hacer nada. Me limité a mirarlo en silencio, sin poder apartar los ojos de lo que estaba seguro que no querría ver. Abrí la boca pero no llegué a más que moverla un poco y no conseguí emitir ningún sonido. Sentía como si me hubieran clavado de pronto en el suelo sin dejarme escapatoria alguna. Como si me hubiera transformado en una estatua con vida.

_Entonces sucedió_. Sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, sin que tan siquiera hubiera tenido la fuerza para decir algo.

-¡Mano del destino! -gritó Angemon.

Una luz increíblemente intensa iluminó todo y me cegó por completo unos instantes. La blanca luminosidad comenzó a disiparse pausadamente y pude abrir los ojos. Me acostumbré como pude a la claridad para mirar lo que había sucedido. Y lo vi. Mis peores temores se habían confirmado, aquel mal presentimiento cobró sentido y sentí que el dolor por fin atrapaba a mi corazón. No parecía que fuera a soltarlo fácilmente.

Aquel terrible ser, el causante de tanto sufrimiento, decía palabras que para mí no tenían sentido. No podía escucharle porque no conseguí prestar atención. Lo único que ocupaba mi mente era un odio muy intenso. Por aquel digimon malvado, por lo injusto de la situación, por_ la oscuridad_. Supe que nunca perdonaría aquello y que no llegaría a superarlo del todo.

-Angemon... -llamé a mí compañero en un susurro.

Él se volvió hacia mí mientras veía cómo se desintegraba poco a poco con una luz blanquecina que me cegaba bastante, pero no por ello me permití parpadear. Las lágrimas asomaron por mis ojos aunque apenas me di cuenta.

-T.K... nos volveremos a ver -me dijo él momentos antes de desaparecer por completo-. _Si así lo quieres_...

Después se desintegró sin dejar nada a su paso, como si jamás hubiera estado allí, como si mi compañero digimon no hubiese llegado a existir. Y la luminosidad se mitigó hasta desaparecer.

_Lloré_. Las lágrimas caían incesantemente de mis ojos pero no me importaba lo más mínimo. Grité con todas mis fuerzas llamándole aunque sabía que él no me escucharía. No volvería a oír nada nunca más. Pensar en ello hizo que llorase con más fuerza aún. Me dejé caer al suelo, de rodillas y apoyándome en mis manos.

Entonces unas plumas se posaron delicadamente en el suelo junto a mí, las miré asombrado y, de pronto, se transformaron en un digihuevo. Para ese entonces todos me rodeaban. Lo cogí con cuidado y lo abracé con cariño. Le prometí que yo cuidaría de él y traté de tener la esperanza de que sería de nuevo mi compañero el que saldría de ese digihuevo. Sabía que juntos lucharíamos contra la oscuridad siempre.

...

Me desperté de pronto. La penumbra de la habitación me sobresaltó en un principio pero después pude ver un poco porque ya estaba amaneciendo. Miré a mi izquierda y vi a Kari durmiendo tranquilamente. Le aparté un mechón de pelo que le cubría el rostro mientras sonreía.

Me relajé mucho cuando miré al fondo de la estancia. Allí estaban Patamon y Gatomon descansando en las camas que teníamos para ellos. En realidad eran para animales de compañía, me reí un poco al recordar el enfado de Gatomon cuando mi mujer llegó un día con esas camas. Pero, una vez que se tumbó, ya no volvió a quejarse más. Observé unos instantes a Patamon aún recordando el doloroso sueño que había tenido. Hacía mucho que no soñaba con ello, aunque nunca había llegado a superar del todo el incidente con Devimon.

Decidí levantarme a beber agua porque me había entrado mucha sed. Fui a la cocina y me serví un vaso. Al volver a mi habitación, decidí asomarme al cuarto de mis hijos. Nozomi dormía abrazado a su Tokomon mientras decía cosas sin sentido, solía hablar en sueños. Cerré con cuidado la puerta de su habitación y abrí la de al lado. Allí estaba Kôki, el vivo retrato de su madre aunque en chico, durmiendo boca abajo y con Salamon tumbada en su almohada.

Volví a sonreír pensando en la maravillosa vida que tenía, con mi esposa, mis hijos y nuestros digimons. Regresé a mi habitación y me tumbé en la cama.

-¿Pasa algo, T.K.? -me susurró medio dormida Kari.

Yo la abracé con fuerza mientras reía ligeramente. Le besé la frente con cariño y ella se apoyó en mí suspirando al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa reinaba en su rostro.

-No ocurre nada, cariño, solo me he desvelado un poco.

Ella me dio un beso en los labios y se estrechó más contra mí. Nuestros digimons se habían despertado por la conversación y nos observaban en silencio. Unos minutos después, quise decir algo más mientras miraba a los ojos a Patamon.

-¿Kari?

-¿Si?

-Soy_ feliz._

Ella rio y me regaló un tierno beso. Después de eso tanto nosotros como los digimons nos dormimos de nuevo, sin importar la claridad que asomaba ya por las rendijas de la persiana.

Puede que hubiéramos tenido que librar muchas batallas contra la oscuridad, puede que nos hubiera tocado sufrir y sacrificar cosas que no estaríamos dispuestos a dar, puede que no pudiéramos olvidar jamás lo que habíamos vivido. Pero daba igual. Porque no podíamos pedir nada más en ese momento. Porque éramos completamente felices.

_Juntos_. Por siempre.


End file.
